This invention relates to a fuel tank for use with a snowmobile vehicle and; more particularly, the invention relates to a fuel tank for use with a snowmobile having surfaces and side wings capable of mounting components of a vehicle thereto and that are in fluid communication with the fuel reservoir.
Snowmobiles are a widely used means of transportation in snowy regions. They are especially popular for recreational purposes such as trail riding or racing. In general, a snowmobile includes a chassis (frame), an engine, a drive track, a seat, a hood, a belly pan, and a fuel tank.
Fuel tanks for snowmobiles are well known. A typical fuel tank for a snowmobile includes a fuel reservoir, an inlet port, a fuel line going from the tank to the engine, and a fuel gauge telling the rider how much fuel remains in the tank. FIGS. 7 and 8 show examples of two prior art fuel tanks. Generally, the fuel tank and other vehicle components are separately mounted to the vehicle. Individually mounting each and every component to the vehicle is time consuming and costly from a manufacturing standpoint.
The invention provides a fuel tank having surfaces and side wings capable of mounting vehicle components thereto and that are in fluid communication with the fuel reservoir.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a fuel tank for a straddle-mounted vehicle includes, but is not limited to, a fuel tank main body, side wings, and an upper steering post mount. The fuel tank main body holds the fuel tank reservoir and has at least one front seat mount. The side wings provide support for mounting components of a vehicle thereto. The side wings are hollow and are in fluid communication with the fuel tank reservoir of the main body.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the side wings extend downward from the fuel tank main body, creating a fuel pick-up recess area and reserve.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the fuel pick-up recess area and the reserve form a toe hold or a foot rest in the side wings of the fuel tank.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a snowmobile includes, but is not limited to, a frame, an engine, a drive track, a seat, a hood, a belly pan, and a fuel tank having side wings. The side wings provide support for mounting components of a vehicle thereto and are in fluid communication with the fuel reservoir. The fuel tank also includes an upper steering post mount and a belly pan mount.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and others will be apparent from the description. It is to be understood that both the foregoing material and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.